Righting the Wrongs
by mjay.rumbelle.3
Summary: Katniss married Gale 3 years ago, but he has changed into a horrible person and she decides to run away back to someone that she knows has and will always love her; Peeta. Rated M for domestic violence, language, and sexual content.


Righting the Wrongss

MJay

Chapter 1

Escape

I had been married for three years. What I had thought would be happy ending had started out that way, but had soon morphed itself into a nightmare. I had thought that life with Gale was exactly what I needed to survive, but I never would have expected what it was.

It all started when we had been married for about three months. Me and Gale were lounging on the couch in our new living room; we had just moved to District 2 and hadn't unpacked a thing. As I sat curled into his chest, he looked around at all the boxes.

"Well, I'd say it's about time these boxes were unpacked."

I got to my feet and picked up a box labeled "Living Room."

"Yeah, we might as well start with the living room," I turned to look back at him only to see him sitting with his leg crossed up on the couch, "Well, come on, we've got to get started if we're going to get the bed made before tonight."

"I just figured I'd let you do it, you know where everything goes. I'll just go out and get acquainted with the neighbors."

"Gale, I can't unpack all these boxes and put everything in its place by myself! I'm going to need your help."

Gale jumped up from the couch and came toward me. At first, I thought that maybe he was actually going to help me, that is, until me threw me against the wall. He came over to me and gripped my arms in his hands, forcing me to look at him. I had never seen that look in his eyes before, a look of pure anger and detest.

"Don't ever tell me that I have to do anything!"

"But I didn't say that you ha…"

"Don't argue with me! When I speak, you listen! Do you understand me?!"

"Yes, I just… I just wanted to make this home ours by having both of us unpack and put things where they go. I never meant to make you angry."

"Let's get one thing straight right here, right now; this house isn't 'ours', it's mine! I let you live here because we're married, otherwise, you'd only be here when I wanted you to be!"

"But Gale…"

"Shut up! God! Don't you ever stop talking?! How in the hell did that weakling baker put up with you?! Oh, I know how, because he talks just as much as you do!"

"Please Gale; don't talk about Peeta like that. He's my…" before the words could escape my lips, he slapped me.

"He's your what?! Your lover?! Your soul mate?!"

"I was only going to say that he's my friend," I said quietly holding my hand to my stinging cheek. "He's done a lot for me…"

"I'll bet he has! When you were all alone in that room, while no one was watching, I'll bet he did plenty for you."

"No! I swear, Gale, you know, I was a virgin when I married you. How could I have been with Peeta first?"

"There are other ways of having sex besides putting himself inside you. But why am I telling you? You know all about it don't you?"

"No! Gale, I swear…" he hit me again, this time a lot harder than the first.

"I'll bet you loved being his whore didn't you? I'll bet he did things to you that you never dreamed were possible. I'll bet you loved it." He took another swing, this time, knocking me to the floor and bringing blood to trickle from my nose. "Let this be a lesson! Don't EVER defend that bastard to me again! Do you understand, Bitch?!"

"Yes," I whimpered.

"Yes what?"

"Yes Gale."

"That's better. Now haul your ass up off the floor, wash your face, and get to work. I don't ever want to have to have this conversation again." With that, he turned away and stalked out the door, leaving me a huddled mess on the floor.

But since then, he had gotten so much worse. Now, he would hit me simply because he felt like it after a stressful day at work. Then, he'd grab a pillow and blanket from the linen closet and go to sleep in the guest room down the hall only to come back twenty minutes later, hoping to make up. When Gale wanted to "make up", what he really meant was that he wanted to force to have sex with him. I never refused out of fear that he would only hit me again, but I never enjoyed it either.

I knew in my mind that I deserved better, but I also knew that if I stayed here in 2 with Gale, I would never have it. So, in a moment of desperation, I decided that the next time Gale went to the guest room, he would come back to an empty bed.

It wasn't long before Gale came home in one of his moods. It was late in the evening and I was in the laundry room pulling the last load of laundry from the dryer when I heard the door slam.

"Katniss!" I heard him scream from the front door. He never called me Katniss unless he was angry and that meant that he was not in the mood to be kept waiting. I hurriedly put the laundry in the basket and ran to meet him at the door.

I knew as soon as I saw him that I had to be careful what I said. I decided that it was best to let him make the first move. I watched him as he took his jacket off, throwing it to the floor and stalked over to the couch before throwing himself onto it and looking back at me.

"What are looking at? Pick that damn jacket up and get my dinner ready! It should've been ready before I even stepped through the door anyway!"

I rushed over to the door and without thinking, let a response slip out. "I'm sorry Gale; I've been pretty busy getting all the laundry done. I guess I just lost track of time." I knew before I was finished speaking that I had made a dire mistake. Before I get his jacket onto the coat rack in the corner, he knocked me to the floor.

"If I had wanted excuses from you, I would have asked you! I don't care why it wasn't, I don't want it to happen again; do I make myself clear?!"

"Crystal," I whimpered.

"Good; now get up," he kicked me hard in the stomach, "and get my dinner ready. And just for that little screw up, you can go straight to bed after I finish eating." He turned to go back to the couch.

"But Gale, what about my dinner? You said I could straight to bed after you finished, but what about me?"

"You." He whipped back around quickly and threw his hand around my throat, cutting off my airways, "can go to bed without dinner!" He threw me to the floor and took his place on the couch.

I got up silently and went to the kitchen to prepare Gale's dinner. I decided right then and there that I had to make him angry in order to get him to leave our bedroom tonight so that I could leave while he steamed. So rather than just remain silent and try my best to move the dishes quietly without making the slightest rattle, I clanked them together purposely just so he would yell.

"Shut the hell up in there! I can't even hear myself think!"

I continued to work wordlessly, never stopping the noise of the dishes. I knew that he would beat me relentlessly without mercy, but maybe he would also go to bed without dinner. Before I knew it, Gale was in the kitchen.

"Are you trying to piss me off?!" since he usually wanted me to remain silent, that's exactly what I did. "Answer me, bitch!" he replied slapping me across the face.

"No, of course not, Gale. I'd never do anything like that."

"You could've fooled me! You know what?! Forget dinner; I think I'll just kick your ass instead!" He stepped forward and back-handed me, knocking me down on our kitchen floor.

"No Gale, please! I'm sorry," I could barely speak through the blood pouring from my nose and mouth. Gale always put so much force into his blows, that he almost always brought blood.

"It's too late to beg!" he brought his foot back kicking me harder than he ever had before directly in the stomach. He did it three more times before crouching down and bringing me to my feet. Just when I thought he was finished, he hit me again, knocking me in my weakened state in a crumpled mess to the floor again. "Don't you act like you can't take it!" He kicked me again, this time in the face, "You've taken more than this! You took more than this in the arena both times! Get up you whore!" he kicked me again, "Get up and take it!" his next kick was the end. Once he realised that I wasn't getting up, he went to the linen closet, pulled out his regular pillow and blanket, and went upstairs to the guest room. I heard the door slam, and I knew it was time to go.

I forced myself to get up, even though I was in extreme pain, I was determined that this would be last time he treated like a dog. I was getting out this time.

Once I was up, I slowly made my way over to the fireplace and slowly pulled out the bag that I had hidden there. I knew Gale would light a fire in there since it was April and starting to heat up outside.

I pulled the note out that I written three weeks ago and read it again to make sure that it was exactly like I wanted to say:

_Dear Gale,_

_I'm tired of treated like a doormat under your feet. I don't think there was ever a time when you truly loved me. So I'm going to go to someone I know loves me with all his heart. I'll give you a hint:_

_He's a baker._

_He's a painter._

_He always sleeps with the window open._

_He never takes sugar in his tea._

_He always double knots his shoelaces._

_He has soft blonde curls._

_He has oceans for eyes._

_And he's loved me since we were five years old._

_Enjoy your life without me Gale, I know I'll enjoy mine without you._

_Your EX-Wife,_

_Katniss_

I placed the note on the counter, picked up my bag and left the house. I ran all the way to the train station, handed the conductor my ticket, and boarded my train to freedom. As it began to move, I let out a sigh of relief, I was free, and soon I'd be with the only man I'd ever truly loved; my Peeta.

Peeta's P.O.V.

I sat on my couch watching the fire burn. Sure, it was late, but what did matter if I didn't go to bed early? I had no real reason to get up early. That's when I heard a soft knock on my door.

Who could it be at this hour? Everyone in District 12 was usually asleep by now except Haymitch, and he'd never knock so lightly. When I opened the door I was shocked to be staring at those gray eyes I had fallen in love so many years ago. She looked so beaten and worn, she was covered in blood; obviously her's from the cuts on her face. Before I could muster a sound, she spoke.

"Hi Peeta."


End file.
